


Апокриф

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сет порошков для команды Kingsman на Весеннюю разминку, ебанистические пейринги всяческих сортов</p><p>При ближайшем рассмотрении можно найти следующие пейринги:<br/>Шланг/Двойное колено унитаза<br/>Джей Би/чучело мистера Пиклза и кроссовки Эггси<br/>юст очков к агенту<br/>Мизинец/Перстень<br/>оксфорды/броги<br/>любой агент/галстук<br/>зонт/гопники<br/>кандидаты/постель в казарме и отметка на траве<br/>лёд/мартини<br/>биг мак/шардоне, нано-гель/шардоне<br/>Газель/протезы<br/>половинки Джеймса<br/>ракета/спутник<br/>Эггси/кроссовки с крылышками<br/>и кроссовки/крылышки тоже<br/>лысина Мерлина осознаёт собственную сиятельность<br/>Мерлин/пуловер</p><p>...и бедняжка портной из ателье, который шипперит вообще всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апокриф

нет погоди постой останься  
завыла жалобно труба  
а шланг туда остервенело  
сюда

твои претензии к размеру  
я не могу понять никак  
ведь ты колено дорогая  
я шланг

в тебе болтаюсь как в ведре я  
но разве это повод нет  
зато в изгибе виден яркий  
мне свет

*

собачья свадьба под угрозой  
Джей Би взвывает чехарда  
покойный Пикклз не отвечает  
пусть да

измена стонет мистер Пикклз  
с небес взирая на Содом  
вот кед хозяина вот Джей Би  
он в нём

*

использовал сломал и в мусор  
скрипит оправа в багаже  
а как же замуж наши чувства  
как же

мизинец мой любимый правый  
я б не слезал с тебя вовек  
одна беда никто из нас не чело  
не век

на оксфордах играют блики  
под брогом спрятан был металл  
клинок с отравой тихо шепчет  
я встал

мне дважды в сутки очень мало  
пойми в завязке я весь день  
так пальцам ныл съезжая галстук  
в бекрень

айм осом свист прорезал воздух  
блеснула ручка у зонта  
а групповушка чавов нынче  
не та

*

ах сколько я объятий влажных  
дарила разве ты забыл  
постель в казарме помнить надо  
дебил

*

\- моя окружность жаждет метких  
отчаянных, крутых ребят  
которых поставляет Мерлин  
\- вот гад!

*

манеры делают мужчину  
а не костюмчиков орда  
так пейринг вышел у мартини  
и льда

биг мак и шардоне смешались  
всё как в мечте но будет месть  
проклятый нано гель вмешался  
и здесь

*

на кинке кинк и машет кинком  
стучит протезами Газель  
со стоном надевает снова  
где гель

*

мы вместе целое ты помнишь  
мы вместе выросли мой друг  
но развело две половинки  
тук-тук

*

в тебя вонзаясь острой гранью  
я мир спасу погибнув сам  
о взрыве в космосе напишут  
в зэ сан

*

а вот гермес был очень стилен  
обиженно бурчал Анвин  
а кед беззубо ухмылялся  
ви вин

четыре крылышка на пару  
и нет не олвейс абибас  
родной смотри как мы красивы  
атас

*

под полиролью не краснея  
прекрасна я и без волос  
и здесь сияю ярче всех я  
оф кос

в дурдоме кингсмен только эти  
до гроба будут вместе жить  
пуловер, Мерлин-недотрога  
едрить

*

портняжка-шиппер всю разминку  
неистово сюжет дрочит  
а муза с плёткой нависает  
строчи


End file.
